This invention relates to a dust collector of the type which comprises a dust-collector body having a built-in suction fan, a flexible hose connected to the dust-collector body, and a nozzle provided at the tip end of the flexible hose, and which is capable of sucking in burning objects and liquids.
In a dust collector of the type equipped with a flexible hose, the dust-collecting case is usually arranged within the dust-collector body along with the built-in suction fan.
If such a dust collector is to be capable of sucking in burning objects or liquids, its hose must be non-flammable or liquid-proof. In addition, the inner diameter of the hose must inevitably be enlarged so that cigarette butts, matchstick stems or the like will not get caught in it because of its flexibility. The dust collector must then be accordingly powerful, resulting in an excessive consumption of electric power and an apparatus size which is too large for a portable dust collector.